The present invention relates to a method of altering an article of clothing and the article of clothing produced thereby. More specifically, the present invention provides an improved and stylistic effective method for altering sweat shirts, pants and the like to provide a dimensionally altered stylistic final article of clothing.
In recent years, it has increasingly become fashionable to alter articles of clothing by providing rips, tears or other apertures or inconsistencies in clothing. In fact, fashion designers of today have gone to great lengths to provide such articles of clothing as they have become stylistically in demand.
Thus, due to this recent trend in clothing to provide such apertures and the like, there has been room for improvements which will not only provide such apertures and present a new design of an article of clothing but also will function to dimensionally alter the article of clothing.
Provided in the present invention is an improved method for altering an article of clothing which provides apertures and the like and also may be used to alter the dimensions of the clothing as desired in a particular design. In accordance with this new method, a stylistically modern type garment is provided, which also provides improved alteration functions.